1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to chairs and more particularly to a chair (e.g., club chair) having electrically adjustable components.
2. Description of Related Art
Chairs with adjustable components are well known in the art. This has the benefits of fitting different individuals with various heights, weights, and job tasks. But adjustment mechanisms employed by this type of conventional chair are most mechanical in nature. That is, a cumbersome manual adjustment is required.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,892 discloses a manually operated mechanism for relatively engaging and locking two structural members in a number of positions.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,039 discloses a height adjustment mechanism for chair backrest. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel chair with electrically adjustable components in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.